Benutzer Diskussion:Andy Warhol
Neue Einträge immer nach unten!!! Danke für dein Verständnis, Andy Warhol Hallo Andy Warhol. Ich möchte dich noch auf etwas hinweisen. In der Locopedia sind zu wenige Benutzer aktiv. An deiner Stelle Andy Warhol könntest du Werbung in anderen Wikis machen.--Nolido 12:45, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Und noch eine weitere Frage. Wie findest du Martin Norgel?--Nolido 12:46, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Persönlich gefällt mir Martin Norgel auch. Zumindest ist Locopedia ein sehr guter Ort zum üben. Kaum irgendwelche Benutzern die dir alles versauen, keine wirklich unnötige Kommentare und diktatorische Fieslinge wie in der Stupidedia gibt es auch nicht. Ah, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich bin gerade an zwei weiteren Artikeln in Arbeit und es handelt sich uuuummmmmmmm........ Elemente wie du wahrscheinlich gerade erwartet hast. Ach und bevor ich noch etwas vergesse. Ich wollte mit meinem alten Benutzerkonto in die Stupidedia doch eine diktatorische und mürrische Administratorin hat mich wieder eingesperrt. Ich habe Derkleinetiger darum gebittet ob die Blockierung aufgehoben wird. Der Kommentar der anonymen Administratorin lautetet: "Nein!!!". Ich kann also weiterhin nicht in die Stupidedia, die Kamelopedia hat mich wegen Benutzer: Stinkbombe für eine grosse und ziemlich lange Weile verbannt und Uncyclopedia denkt darüber nach ob ich auch nicht eingesperrt werde. Grund: "Du solltest lieber in der Locopedia arbeiten. (Wombi). Wieso? (Ich). Weil es besser für dich ist (Wombi). Warum? (Ich). Weil ich nicht möchte das du wieder eine Enttäuschung erleben musst. (Wombi).--Nolido 23:35, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Und noch eine Frage? Weisst du eigentlich wo Mc Flesh ist und Martin Morgen läuft um etwa 13 Uhr im Kinderkanal Kika.--Nolido 23:36, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Manson Das Manson Katzenfoto ist doch von Dir. Welche Lizenz willst Du da drin haben? --Dorle 08:53, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Gut. Könntest Du das dann bitte nachtragen. --Dorle 18:41, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Eigene Wiki Hey Andy hab eine Frage an dich. Und zwar nicht wo man Campbellsdosen herbekommt. Ich habe schon immer das Bedürfnis gehabt ne eigene Wikipedia zugründen. Nur leider habe ich Probleme eine zu finden. Ich habe bald alles im Internet abgecheckt und bin auf etlichen Links gegangen. Dort habe ich dann die Wiki gedownloadet und alles was auf meinem Rechner zusehen war, war ein Haufen Dateien und Ordner. Doch du hast das doch auch geschafft. Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen eine eigene Wikipedia zugründen? Kannst du mir da helfen, dass mir Schritt für Schritt zu erklären? Das wäre sehr nett. Liebe Grüße. Thomas Hoffmann(-: --89.52.174.96 01:04, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Forumsthread Einen Artikel wegen einer solch lächerlichen Diskussion zu löschen, ist albern. Satire kann und darf verletzen, dir angedrohten rechtlichen Schritte sind haltlos und werden nie passieren. Ich finde den Artikel auch schlecht, aber einen Grund ihn zu löschen, gibt es nicht, sonst kannst Du gleich die gesamte Loco in die Tonne kloppen. Gruß--Ichbinich 17:25, 6. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Katastrophenpedia Hi, Andy. Durch den Gratis-Wiki Umzug hat Wikia eine Katastrophenpedia, mit 15b Artikeln. Bist du an einer Zusammenlegung interesiert? Gruß, BobaCartman 11:58, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Lizenzen Moin, sag mal, gibt's hier in der Locopedia irgendwo eine Seite, wo Lizenzen aufgelistet sind (also mit der Möglichkeit, mit Copy&Paste die Lizenzen einzufügen)? Denn die Lizenzen aus der deutschen Wiki funktionieren hier überhaupt nicht, und wenn man nachträglich die Lizenz einfügen will, gibt es leider kein Pull-down-Fenster, indem die Lizenzen eingefügt sind. Vielen Dank, final.countdownit's the final.countdown 20:48, 26. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Beschwerde Wir haben eine Beschwerde von Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen erhalten, dass die Locopedia die genannte Person in übelster Weise beleidigt hat. Es geht um den Artikel Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen. Entfernen sie den Artikel oder wir werden rechtliche Schritte einleiten und dieses Wiki zwangsläufig schliessen müssen. Anwaltskanzlei Düsseldorf. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:58, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC)